


Managing Talent

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey, Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Empathy, Gen, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessa meets Afra...and learns something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Managing Talent

"Lady Lessa, I assure you that no matter what rank you hold, I have dealt with higher." Afra patiently regarded her. "I have been reared in 'methody' manners concerning the use of empathic and telepathic gifts. You, obviously, have not, and evidently have less consideration of others than the Rowan." He gave a small smile to take the sting away from the chastisement.

"I have complete consideration of others' welfare," she retorted.

"Ends do not justify means, a bitter lesson that you will no doubt learn one day." Afra regarded her evenly. "Shall we begin anew, without your attempt to influence my decision?"

Lessa had to admit, very privately, that no one had ever managed to put her in a place so adeptly, not outside of Robinton, and with that comparison in her mind, she did as Afra advised.


End file.
